blackrock_shooter_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike
Eds (ドレイク) is the son of the Legendary Elemental Dragon and 10th Generation Vongla Mob Boss. Appearance Eds is an average size boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white button shirt with a black tie and also has his sleeves rolled up. He also has a black vest over his white shirt. He wears black dress pants and black shoes. Eds also has other appearances such as a light blue jacket with jeans, and red shoes and much more. Personality Eds has MPD ("Multiple Personality Distorter") having two different personalities of himself, one for example is hotheaded and over confident, saying that he is the next "Dragon King". His first personality always keeps a vow saying that he will never lose and that the day he loses is the day he dies, this makes Eds a worthy fighter and with a strong heart of will, thus also making a name for himself. Eds' second personality is emotionless and doesn't talk. Aside from his MPD Eds is also shown to be mature for his age, and even though he is wild he is shown to not be a pervert like most men and rarely gets nosebleeds or peeks on women, earning him the trust of girls and being a boy they can rely on. After Enma's death, Eds has been mostly depressed. History Eds is the son of the Elemental Dragon who raised him and taught him his ability, but one day Eds' father came to him badly wounded and told him he got into a fight with the Earth dragon, then soon later after saying those words his father died leaving Eds to fend for himself. Soon Eds became used to being alone without friends until one day he met a man named Reborn, who then took interest in him and cared for him. Eds then got used to calling Reborn his uncle. Eds didn't really have friends because people thought he was a demon for being the son of a dragon witch. Eds didn't care for what they said, and was happy that at least Reborn was his friend, but that changed after meeting a person by the name of Enma who reminded Eds of himself, who like him was alone and had to fend all by himself. However, Eds and Enma soon realized they had history between them, because Enma was the Earth Dragon Slayer who Eds and Enmas' fathers both fought to the death, they then fought with such hatred that it caused great destruction, but they both realized it wasn't right and stopped fighting. Soon after that, Enma and Eds became friends to an extent that they saw each other like brothers and started to travel together. Eds then met his Uncle, The Grim Reaper, and Cousin, Death the Kid, who both asked him to come live with them, but Eds told them he already had his own family but still promised to always keep in touch with them. Later on in Eds's life, Eds, Enma, and Reborn went on a training trip. Eds and Enma lost Reborn in a storm and soon ran into a group of Fallen Angels who started making fun of them for having Dragon Blood in them. Enma then charged in and fought them, but it was a trap and they sucked the blood out of Enma slowly, thus killing Eds's one true brother right in front of his eyes filling Eds with rage, who then went mad and killed the Angels without mercy whatsoever. Soon after, Reborn came across what happened and was left shocked without words. After Eds cooled down, Reborn and Eds buried Enma and went back to their lives. Reborn later introduced Eds to his real brother by blood, Issei, but still to this day, Eds vowed to become the fullest he could be for both Enma and himself. Magic and Abilities *'Dragon Slayer Magic': Being the Elemental Dragon Slayer Eds has the ability to use all the elements, but like all Slayer he cannot eat his own element he produces himself. He knows the following elements so far: Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. Eds uses Fire as his main element because its his strongest Element. Also when Eds uses Fire his eye contacts turn Orange *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat': Eds is an expert in Hand to hand combat, using both Speed and Power, making him deadly. 'Berserk Mode Stages:' Eds and Enma share the same types of Berserk Modes: *'Hyper Dying Will Mode': Eds's eye contacts glow light orange and he grows 5x stronger. He also grows emotionless and doesn't speak much. *'Dragon Force': Eds is able to unlock Dragon Force mode which makes his skin change like Dragon Scales. His voice becomes deeper and magical energy surrounds him making him 10 x stronger. This is stage 2 of his Berserk Mode. When in this mode he does not just get stronger but also becomes a completely different person looking like an older version of himself. *'Ultimate Dragon Will Mode': Eds's eyes turn golden and he becomes 20x stronger and has Dragon Tattoos on his upper body and arms. Also on the left side of his face he has a Black Dragon tattoo also covering his left eye, thus making this his stronger stage yet. 'Weapons and Equipment:' *'X Rings': Eds wears three rings on his left hand which allows him to summon a creature to help him in battle, but rarely uses it. Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Character Category:RP Category:Vongla Familgia